


Babe we've got a lot of fixing to do

by kiss-umi (agstdboi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, JUST, M/M, my kind of thing, stupid xingdae being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agstdboi/pseuds/kiss-umi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d regret it mostly on lonely nights, when he wished to call Jongdae just to hear his breathy voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe we've got a lot of fixing to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flopyxing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopyxing/gifts).



> Thank you sweet Red for giving me this prompt, I had fun writing it! Hope you like it even more (￣▽￣)ノ

 

The gleaming lights of Hong Kong’s hectic night is what wake him up, the left-open curtains enabling him the vision of the breathtaking river bank, of people running here and there as the youthful night hours pass by them. He's alone in the room, the right side of the bed still cold and untouched, making Yixing feel like it's supposed to be this empty.

He knows Jongdae is avoiding him. Nothing more can explain his behaviour besides the undeniable fact that Jongdae is mad and disappointed and at no circumstance wants to speak with him. Yixing had tried nevertheless, by sitting next to him on the car, making small talks during the show’s rehearsals, laughing at his jokes even when no one does and Jongdae answered every tentative cold and courteous, with a fake smile. Yixing eventually grown tired, not even trying to talk to him when their seats are arranged next to each other, not even looking at him when he can avoid - it's less than he planned to, by the way.

If Yixing knew Jongdae wouldn't talk to him he would've declined the first offer to a movie he got. He would've stayed with the band, fully committed to them. Not that he wasn't now, that he wanted to go away and miss schedule even though he likes acting and filming. He loves EXO- and Jongdae- more.

He’d regret it mostly on lonely nights, when he wished to call Jongdae just to hear his breathy voice as he was lying down on soft but unknown mattresses, trying to fall asleep to the sound of his monotone breathing and the missing of soft snores. But he’d also regret when he was home, staring at a Jongdae soft sleeping face, heart simmering against his ribs while letting the longing fill his insides.

Strong jabs in his back is what take him away from his sweet sorrowful thoughts, interrupting any line that could eventually lead him into melancholy. He hands the nightstand trying to find the lamp switcher, allowing some low light into the room. Reaching out to touch, Yixing starts to get up from the bed, ignoring the increasing pain in his ribs.

Throwing the covers away, feet coming in contact with the cold, fluffy carpet, Yixing goes for the opposite wall where all their luggages are gathered in a wooden table. He fumbles things around a little before finding his medicine, hand finally coming down from his low back so he could open the small bottle. He gets distracted with the slighted difficult task, making strange noises, that he doesn't realise when the room’s door crack open. Doesn't notice either the figure that comes in, eyes fixed on Yixing’s actions as he tries to compose himself, to not look awkward after everything.

Yixing finally manage to open it, the bottle making upside-down before showing itself empty. Yixing starts to get desperate as the pain increases, making him shrink a little.

He then notices the figure standing near the door, eyebrows furrowed in deeply concern.

“There's more in my bag,” Jongdae talks before Yixing can get over the surprise, heading towards the table and fumbling around his bag until he finds another bottle -just like the one in Yixing’s hands - opening it and handing Yixing two pills. Yixing watched dumbly as Jongdae seek for a bottle of water, finding one on the nightstand by Yixing’s side of the bed and handing it to him as soon as he got it.

Yixing avoids Jongdae’s gaze while he finishes taking the medicine, fixing his eyes on his moving feet fingers, trying to figure out what to say and realising it’s not that simple. There's nothing left to, not after the hell of a day Jongdae made him live through even though he guesses he deserved it for anything he did to make Jongdae that mad.

“Hi,” Jongdae tries relieve the heaviness in the air. Yixing feels the opposite, like he's holding a fifty pounds stone wall on his back. “I thought you were asleep, that's why I came in.”

“Right,” Yixing says sarcastically, even though he thinks he doesn't has any right to be. “That makes everything so much better.”

Yixing turns his back to Jongdae, heading towards the bathroom and get ready to ignore him for the rest of the trip when a grip is made around his wrist. Yixing turns around to face Jongdae when he pulls at him by the arm but can't seem to be comfortable with this encounter.

“I'm sorry,” he says breathy, looking into Yixing’s eyes. “I'm sorry for neglecting you, sorry for not showing my support and being mad when clearly I don't have the right to.” Yixing is definitely at loss of words, staring blankly at Jongdae. The other takes it as a hint to continue. “But I'm not going to be sorry for missing you Yixing, neither for loving you.”

Yixing and Jongdae are idols. They are not allowed the luxury of being in a relationship, much less with each other. When they started this thing they have that was implicitly in every word they said between burning touches and vivid words. No commitment, Jongdae had said. Yixing, desperately in love with his band mate and taking everything he could get, agreed with the deal. He used to think by that time Jongdae only wanted to be with someone in order to relieve the stress an idol life came with. That excuse was always good enough, for both of them.

So if someone were to ask, he wasn't expecting at all to hear from Jongdae of all people those words.

He doesn’t hide the astonished reaction forming on his face, neither his erratic breath, Yixing just let the information

“I… What?” Yixing asks softly. He contemplates Jongdae as the other tries to appear confident about the confession, but pretty much looking like a homeless puppy that makes Yixing feel things. It isn't of much help that his hand has a still, firm grip around Yixing’s wrist.

“I said I love you,” Jongdae steps closer to Yixing, invading his personal place and making him very anxious.

“I heard that very well I'm just not sure of it,” Yixing retorts a little angrily, mostly because he can’t seem to think right when Jongdae is right there and he needs to fight this urge to touch his soft skin.

He's not looking at Jongdae yet, fitting his eyes in the vision of the chaotic table, so he has no idea what his face looks like, but sure he can hear the sound of his disconnected breaths. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“Can you prove? You haven’t been much of a friend, much less one that loves me,” Yixing answers simply, pulling his hand out of Jongdae’s hold, sitting his distressed body on the bed’s edge.

“Do you want me to?” Jongdae asks and Yixing has to lift his eyes because his voice is husky, so he’s meet with Jongdae watery eyes and there’s this instant need wanting to be filled, to reach out for him and dry all his tears with kisses, one Yixing is not sure Jongdae would let him. “I want to show you Yixing, more than anything I want you to believe.”

“How can I Jongdae? I’ve been so tired, trying to do everything and even more, you could’ve at least answered to my texts,” Yixing is fighting his tears with everything that left inside of him, not ready to give up something Jongdae himself considers terrible to.

It's hard to live like this, verging the limit, about to blow out your feelings at any moment. Yixing don't think it's worth going through all this, afraid everything would give in how weak you are, how useless and empty you can be.

“I was scared,” Jongdae shrinks anxiously. “Every time you went away I was afraid you wouldn’t come back like everyone else.”

Before Yixing can answer to that Jongdae’s knees fall to the ground, scratching against the not so soft ground right between Yixing’s legs as he finds himself astonished and wordless, trying to put him up by holding his arms, but Jongdae is stronger, has always been - in physical and emotional ways - so Yixing can’t do much but watch as Jongdae fits his hands into his gray sweatpants and hides his face onto his thighs.

There's again a defying silence filling the air, something that make Yixing's fingertips tingle and his eyelids fight to stay open. He moves on his seat, trying to fight the still jabs of pain on his back, medicine not being enough to ease the pain.

Unconsciously Yixing starts to lay down on the mattress and he is so distracted by the pain he barely notices Jongdae crawling up in bed and getting next to him, tears left behind giving place to worried eyes.

“Are you okay? Is the medicine not working? Do you want me to…” Yixing interrupts Jongdae’s speech by squeezing his arm with restricted force, eyes closing as he tries to steady his breaths.

 

“Just let me lay here,” he says and for the first time he thinks like he could sleep even with pain running through his bones, just by Jongdae being right there breathing next to him - he tries to ignore their condition as he fights the urge to give himself in just yet. “In silence,” he adds after a while as he feels some movement and suspects Jongdae is about to say something.

Jongdae rapidly complies, hand coming to touch Yixing’s bare stomach and there's this feeling peeling under his skin, like a burning flame more familiar than he would like to admit and sundely both Jongdae’s hands are traveling up and down his torso and Yixing is wordless. When the room got so hot?

“Let me give you a massage, will help make it better,” Jongdae says very close to his ear and if Yixing didn't know better he would think Jongdae is trying to seduce him. He laughs weakly when he processes Jongdae's words, turning his face in his direction, their noses touching lightly.

“Jongdae, you can't give a massage to save your life,” he says breathily because everything is hurting and Jongdae throws his head back, laughing loud before getting up on his knees.

“You've been gone for too long Zhang,” he answers vaguely before leaving a Yixing confused in bed to look for something in his bag. “Turn around.” He orders and Yixing complies before he can see what is on his hands.

Yixing can't see Jongdae climbing the bed but he can feel him moving around, trying to find a comfortable position before stopping moving completely. He tries to lift his head when he hears a strange sound but is stopped by Jongdae’s hand holding the base of his neck.

“Keep still, will you?” He whispers again against Yixing’s ears, it sounds so cherished Yixing can't help but comply, keeping static as Jongdae’s hands touch his back with a refresh liquid.

“What's…”

“I bought it a few days ago. It helps to ease the pain they say,” Jongdae answers distracted, hands running all the way up to his shoulder blades and down, reaching for his slim hips. 

“It feels… Good,” Yixing whispers, closing his eyes as Jongdae’s hands work on his back, making small and smooth circles with his fingers. Yixing can't help sighing, amazed by how much he missed the burning touch of this soft hands. “Feels so good,” he says breathily, smile spreading through his face.

“I'm glad you like it,” and this time he knows there a smug smile taking place on Jongdae’s face, if his voice is anything to go by. Yixing holds his breath when Jongdae hands reaches his sweatpants and pull it down slighted, like to reach more skin. If Yixing didn't knew better that’s what he would've thought, but he recognizes when Jongdae has second intentions towards him.

The hands on his body are tracing familiar routes, his nerves reacting like those fingers are habitual to the skin, one extension of Yixing’s body he's not sure how much he missed. Jongdae massaging him is more like he's setting up a puzzle, parts fitting the missing ones as he holds that piece of flesh he has scratched and squeezed so many times before.

Jongdae likes how his own body reacts, trembling, and Yixing surely does if his moves under the petting are anything to go by. 

At some point - Yixing honestly doesn't know, he's been distracted by Jongdae and, you know, fingers - Jongdae passes one of his legs over Yixing’s body and straddle him, carefully to not put weight on Yixing’s body, and he comes down to whisper again in his ears, voice much more endearing now that he's calmer and never stopping the shooting circles with his fingers.

“Feeling better?” Yixing has to fight every one of his nerves to not shiver when Jongdae breathes against his neck’s sensitive skin.

“Yeah, you can stop now” he tries to say, only to realise his throat is dry and closed. He cleans it before speaking again, much more clearly this time “you can stop, I'm better.”

“Okay, turn around,” Jongdae says. Yixing feels movement and Jongdae’s hands leave his body.

Yixing, even though confused, complies and turns around just in time to see Jongdae getting rid of his button-up shirt, throwing it on the floor. He's up on both knees, Yixing’s legs between them and Yixing is sure he's never seen Jongdae so beautiful. It must be the Hong Kong’s nocturne lights that are the only things besides the nightstand lamp that are lightening their body’s shape or maybe it's just Jongdae himself, with his glowing soft skin and lovely touches that would crawl up Yixing, Jongdae with a laugh warmer than Sun itself and eyes more doting than a mother’s. 

“I want to take care of you forever,” Jongdae says simply, smile sweet and irresistible.

“I want you to do it,” Yixing retorts from where he lays, staring at Jongdae from under him and smiling freely. “Can I get a kiss?”

Jongdae only hums in return, fingers dancing where his happy trail should lay if Yixing wasn't a freak for waxing and hated being all hairy. Jongdae however still had one and God help Yixing because he's staring right at it now and why the fuck does it looks so delicious from here?

“Are you sure you want to just kiss?” Jongdae finally asks, taking Yixing’s attention from his sinful tuft of hair lying right under his belly button.

Yixing considers for a moment, thinking about how nice it would be to have someone to get him off instead of doing it himself, because sure, his hands are helpful when needed but nothing can compare to Jongdae’s hot hands and velvet-like mouth, or even better, Jongdae’s tight ass. And fuck, he misses the way Jongdae would touch him before everything got so complicated between them and misses the way they would've had sex, slow and with burning passion, like they wanted to take their times with each other. But he thinks it could wait - it  _ can _ wait. For now he just wants to make sure he has memorised every part of Jongdae’s mouth and counted every strand of hair in Jongdae’s scalp.

“Leave it for another time,” he says with smooth voice, settling for something more calm and intimate. “Just let me hold you tonight, it's been so long.”

Jongdae don't looks convinced at first, hand still resting against his belt before he gives in, sighing low as he gets out of Yixing and the bed, taking his pants away anyway and crawling up again, this time to lay against Yixing’s chest and circle his torso with his left arm. 

Silence this time is more comfortable than any other, Yixing hands caressing Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae’s eyes close in reflex, arm tightening the hold around Yixing. 

“So, are you going to kiss me or not?” Jongdae asks with low voice and Yixing is sure his heart jumped in his chest, breath getting caught on his throat and he can't take his eyes off of Jongdae, even though his are closed.

The feeling of anticipation it's what get his extremities prickle as Jongdae open his eyes and stare right back at Yixing with expectation filling his expression before he moves, pulling himself up and bringing his face closer to Yixing’s. Those mere inches between them it's where the breaths mix and a fight of caring gazes. The waiting between Jongdae closing his eyes and their lips touching lasted ages, Yixing’s breath frozen until finally there’s the soft touch of Jongdae’s pink lips, sighing sweetly against his mouth in relief.

When Jongdae wanted to he sure could take his time. Kissing Yixing slowly, memorising all over again his movements and taste, the texture of his mouth and tongue almost like he doesn't know them, like every touch is new and Jongdae hasn't spent the last year kissing that mouth at every chance they got to be alone even if just for a second. And with this intention it definitely feel like the first time all over again, when Jongdae was too drunk and Yixing too tempted to stop Jongdae from bringing him down and kissing him right there, on their dorm’s couch where Yixing was watching as every single one of their band mates made a fool of themselves, before Jongdae came over and laid on his lap like he would always do.

Yixing’s hand come to rest on Jongdae’s bare leg, pulling it up, bringing his body closer. Jongdae moves without stopping his trained mouth from biting and sucking at Yixing’s lips. Soon he's once again straddling Yixing, careful not to hurt him by depositing his weight on his torso. Jongdae is walking on eggs with him, trying to not squeeze too hard, push too much and it's frustrating Yixing. He wants to feel their bodies together, wants to rock his hips against Jongdae's and touch his hot skin, have the complete experience of making out with Kim Jongdae after not being able to for three months.

Jongdae seems to have other ideas, as he release Yixing’s mouth and smile at him when he can't contain a frustrated moan from escaping his lips.

“Stop pulling me around, I'll fall on you,” Jongdae says, he's segment out of breath and his lips are red and wetted from the kiss and it's so pretty Yixing almost forgets to answer.

“That's the whole point,” he answer and shit, he's out of breath too and his throat is drier than the Sahara Desert’s ground. He coughs, trying to speak again without sounding like an old man.

“Yixing you're gonna hurt yourself,” Jongdae says half-hearted as he's pulled closer and on Yixing's body, each of his thighs straddling Yixing and his chest glued to his. Jongdae can feel him breath, slow and stead, against his chest and it’s amazing to just know how much he can get Zhang Yixing out of air like he run a marathon.

“I'm not made of glass,” he says, holding Jongdae's hair and pulling him closer until their mouths are touching so he can whisper against it. “I'm just a little damaged, but I'm sure you can fix me well.”

A shivers run down Jongdae’s spine, not only because Yixing is kissing him without holding back this time, holding him like he expects his body to melt into his, but also because of the intimacy of his words. Fuck, Jongdae forgot Yixing could be such a sweet talker when he wanted to.

“I can't believe you,” Jongdae breaks the kiss, but keeps their foreheads together. “You cheesy idiot.”

“I love you too,” Yixing finally says and Jongdae is surprised, head snapping back and eyes wide open while he stares at Yixing to make sure he heard it right. Yixing is smiling, sweetly and showing that cute dimple Jongdae is sure he could die for, so he guesses he  _ did  _ hear it right.

“I love you,” he says out of exasperation and it sounds so sincere Yixing can't help but laugh lightly. “I love you… I love you. I. Love. You.” And each pause Jongdae makes he kisses Yixing. He kisses him on the cheek, on his eyelids, kisses his forehead and his nose, his chin and last but not least his mouth. Jongdae  kisses Yixing hard on the mouth, putting more effort on it than he has in any other today, trying to fill through their mouths what he's not sure he can put in words: how much he wants to be with Yixing no matter what.

“How are you even real?” He asks in a whisper against his mouth and Jongdae is not sure how to answer to that, eyes searching every detail of Yixing’s face as he waits for him to do something - kiss him or talk to him, anything will do. “Like, I always wonder how did I managed to be with you, even if just for sex.”

“What do you mean?” Jongdae is confused. He leaves Yixing’s lap in order to lie down by his side in bed, Yixing’s arms never loosening his hold around Jongdae’s tiny waist, even tightening to bring Jongdae closer to his body.

“You're an amazing human being Jongdae. You're handsome and talented, you're hardworking, generous and let's not get started with your body,” Yixing says. “I guess it never crossed my mind you would return my feelings for you.”

“Wait, you have a crush on me?” Jongdae snaps his head up, supporting it by his hand.

“Well, I kind of… Well, you see…” Yixing is stuttering with his words and Jongdae’s smile grow even bigger as he watches.

“Oh babe, that's so embarrassing,” he makes fun of Yixing. His other hand rests against Yixing’s rising chest and Jongdae can feel every movement as he speaks or just breathes. It's nice, makes him feel some kind of relief filling his chest.

“Given to the fact that you said you love me you have no room to talk,” Yixing tries to say, being rudely interrupted by Jongdae’s cat-like mouth crushing his.

“Still…” Jongdae retorts before returning to his original task, kissing Yixing until he's out of breath and mind. Yixing lets himself be kissed by Jongdae, hand squeezing his waist even harder as he does something with his tongue that just make Yixing’s eyes roll into his eyelids. He feels every movement, every drag of Jongdae’s skin against his and for him everything’s more than okay, is perfect.

Latter when they grow tired of kissing and definitely need to catch their breaths Jongdae lays his head on Yixing’s chest and draw small, random things on his skin with his fingers as he hears his heartbeat. Yixing stares at the ceiling and enjoys the caressing, allowing himself to be stuffed by Jongdae’s subtle kisses on his arms and neck. 

Yixing knows the day will end better than it started, with Jongdae in his arms and his chest right open in front of him, heart on display for Jongdae to see and understand how much Yixing would give up to be like this with him as long as he lives, to be with him as much as their small, particular infinite lasts. Is stupidity, he knows, but he feels like he could do anything if they're okay, if they're like this being honest and loving to each other and even if he can't, Yixing should, once in a while, allow himself some self-indulgent thinking, after all he can't keep himself from being optimist as Jongdae can't keep his hands from his body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, If you can please leave kudos or comments \\(o＾▽＾o)/ You also can follow and talk to me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Maytp_) and [Tumblr](http://kiss-umi.tumblr.com/) too if you want.


End file.
